


Sherlock can have another gingernut

by PandaaaaPan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gingernuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaaaaPan/pseuds/PandaaaaPan
Summary: Just a little dough of fluff. 小甜饼
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Sherlock can have another gingernut

**Author's Note:**

> I had my first gingernut this afternoon. It was like biting a piece of rock. Hence this.

It was a Saturday afternoon. Sunny, and the scent of spring permeating from every air molecule. London’s criminal minds seemed to decide it was too pleasant a day to do any decent work. 

But Sherlock Holmes was surprisingly gainfully occupied. In fact, he was lounging across the window seats in his brother’s house, having a full-time pout. 

“ You can hardly call this proper tea without gingernuts” He accused, fingers agitatedly pointing at the tea tray, where there laid a fine china set and a couple of cinnamon scones. 

Mycroft eyed his brother, all moving long limbs and dark locks. His mouth softened. “Have some scones, you liked them. Anyway, for all these years I still fail to comprehend your obsession with gingernuts. They are not friendly to the teeth.”

“Middle age comes us all, brother mine. Not fret about your failing teeth” Sherlock picked up a scone, then added“ Do you know gingernuts do not contain any nuts? They are named so because they are hard as a nut to crack. I find this oddly funny .” 

“You do have an eccentric taste”. Mycroft stated, sipped his tea while looking at the brother stretching out like a smug cat.

Sherlock turned to lock eyes onto Mycroft’s and grinned “Yes. Hence you”.


End file.
